


This Is Hiatus

by Jaseraie



Category: Backstreet Boys, Fall Out Boy
Genre: A Cappella singing, Backstreet Boys lyrics used, Because I have an obsession with Jareth the Goblin King, Brief mention of weed, Concerts, Don't Judge Me, Explicit Language, Homoerotic thoughts about David Bowie, I just love the Backstreet Boys harmonies so much, M/M, Mentions of Labyrinth, Music, Musicians, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), The Backstreet Boys really are talented
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaseraie/pseuds/Jaseraie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen when two completely different bands from two completely different worlds are forced to share a stage with each other?</p><p>Takes place September/October 2009.<br/>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>I do not know Fall Out Boy or the Backstreet Boys, or any individual member of either group. I do not own either group either. I do not own any of the songs referenced in this story either. This is a complete work of fiction. I did not receive any monetary compensation from this work. I do, however, get great compensation in the happiness I bring others (and myself) from writing this fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: An Odd Pairing & Chapter 1: The End?

**Prologue**

The four men stared at the computer screen together, jaws dropped. “How the fuck did something like this happen? Could we be getting April Fooled in September? Is this a nasty end of tour prank? Seriously, what the FUCK is this?” Pete couldn’t believe what he and his band mates were reading. It just couldn’t be true…

\--------------------------------------

“I’m sorry guys, but it’s true. We’re not 100% sure how this happened exactly, but we think it was a clerical error in the PR department. But contracts were signed on both ends and the advertising and promotion starts up tomorrow. My hands are tied. This is going to have to happen.”

AJ sat back, biting his tongue so he wouldn’t yell at the suits at Jive… again. This is not what he had in mind for starting a promo tour for the new album. He felt a firm hand clasp down on his shoulder. He followed the arm until he saw Brian, smiling at management.

“We’ll live. It’s a great way to get people talking about us again,” Brian said. His southern drawl was thicker than usual. But that always happened when he was fighting back swears. “Come on fella’s, let’s go.”

Brian grabbed the flier off the desk and led the group out. They took the elevator down to the lobby, where the four men stood in a circle, staring at their new promo poster in disbelief.

\--------------------------------------

“This can’t be happening,” Pete seethed at the computer.

“We’ll be eaten alive,” AJ growled at the flier.

3 NIGHTS ONLY:  
2 Bands  
1 Stage  
Fall Out Boy  
Backstreet Boys  
DON’T MISS IT!

 

 

**Chapter 1**

 

Patrick sat next to Pete on the couch resting his head on Pete’s shoulder. “It won’t be that bad Panda… at least I hope not. Maybe we’ll all get along. Just because we don’t like their music doesn’t mean they’re bad guys.”

 Pete gritted his teeth. “Whatever. We still have to share a stage with a bunch of shitty music, choreographed, auto tuned, no talent has-beens! I bet they lip-sync everything. I mean COME ON! They don’t even play their own instruments!”

Patrick sighed, defeated. There was no reasoning with Pete when he got like this. There was only one thing that might be able to stop the complaining. He lifted his head off Pete’s shoulder and stood.

Pete grabbed Patrick’s wrist. “Don’t go, Pattycakes. Please?”

Patrick chuckled. “Who said I was going anywhere?” He turned his head and beamed down at Pete. Patrick laced his fingers in Pete’s then turned and straddled his lap. “Silly Panda.” Patrick pressed his lips to Pete’s, grinding into him.

Pete began clawing at the edge of Patrick’s shirt, then stopped and pushed Patrick away. He braced Patrick’s legs before he stood up, then turned and placed Patrick gently back on the couch. “I’m sorry, Trick. I just can’t right now. I promised Ash I’d try to stop, at least tone it down. And Bronx… I’m sorry… I really am.” He leaned down and kissed Patrick’s lips then walked away.

Patrick put his fingers to his lips and felt wetness. Tears, Pete’s tears. Patrick pulled his legs to his chest and began crying, burying his face in his knees.

\----------------------------------------------

Nick stared out the window, watching the trees whiz by. He’d fucked up another relationship. He’d thought this one would work out. But it ended up just like all the rest of his relationships, all except that one a few years ago. Not many people knew about that one, even fewer talked about it. It was the one moment in his life when he had been truly happy even though the rest of his world had been falling apart. When Nick found out management had convinced them to break up with him for his image he spiraled into the lowest point of his life: high by day, drunk by night, and escorts at least three times a week. He knew it was bad for him, but he had never cared less.

But then came the Cardiomyopathy, and thank God it had. It made him realize he didn’t really want to die. It was a second chance at life, and he thought in love too. He found an angel who had stood by him and helped him get his life back together. Lauren was everything he wanted in a partner, or so he thought.

“How you holding up?” Brian sat down next to his best friend. He was used to worrying about Nick, but not like this. Nick hadn’t been this upset about a break-up since the one a few years back that no one talked about. He had tried his hardest to keep his relationship with Lauren alive. After all she was beautiful, kind, and could make Nick laugh better than almost anyone. Best of all, she hadn’t been hungry for the spotlight; she just wanted to be with Nick. She had been his guardian angel. But something was missing in their relationship. So Nick did the only thing he knew how to do when relationships were failing: he started acting out, and Lauren left. Now with Jive’s latest stunt, Brian wasn’t sure Nick would be ok. Oh, he put on a happy face for the fans, but those closest to him saw the inner turmoil eating away at him. The boys had him on 24-hour watch.

Nick all but ignored Brian. He shrugged and made a non-committal grunt.

“Well that’s better than what Howie got an hour ago. Looks like we’re making progress,” Brian said as he put an arm around Nick’s shoulders. “You know, this is so much easier to do when you’re sitting down. I appreciate you making it convenient for me.”

Nick cracked a hint of a smile. “Anything to help out the shortest guy I know.”

Brian slugged Nick’s arm. “I may be shorter than you, but I can STILL whoop your butt at basketball. How about a game when we get to Ohio?”

Nick let out a smile and nodded. “Sounds good. Thanks B.” Nick turned his attention back to watching the trees outside the bus windows. Thank goodness for his Backstreet Brothers. He knew they cared. He knew they were watching, and that made it easier to not fall into old habits again.


	2. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only beta-ed once. I will fix any errors that were missed ASAP. but I wanted to get the next few chapters up. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> This is a bit long.

The Backstreet buses arrived in Cuyahoga Falls the day before the show. It gave them a bit of time to get used to the beautiful, outdoor venue without interruptions, and to do a little sightseeing. AJ and Howie went in search of the best places to shop while Brian and Nick found a park and played several rounds of basketball with some local teens. Nick kept a toothy grin on his face. He loved playing ball with kids. By the time they left, it was dark out, but not horribly late. AJ and Howie had finished their shopping and had been able to watch the other two play for almost an hour.

Once they were back at the venue, they had nothing better to do so they started (what started as) a casual rehearsal for their portion of the show the next day. They wanted to make sure that every dance move was perfect. AJ took control of this mission, yelling things like “This has to be perfect or the emo band will kill us. Well, they might kill us even if it is perfect. But we might have a chance if it’s absolutely perfect,” and “Are any of you willing to wear black eyeliner for the show,” as inspiration to the others.

AJ hopped off the stage and watched the other three do the choreography. “No, no no. You’re not in sync. Get in sync!”

Nick stopped and glared at AJ. “Well YOU’RE the one with JC and Lance’s numbers. YOU get *NSYNC!”

AJ scowled. “What the fuck? Nick, this is not the time to be cracking jokes.”

Nick took a couple steps closer to the edge of the stage. “No Alex, this is the PERFECT time to be cracking jokes. Cuz otherwise, we’re gonna crack open a can of whoop ass on you! You’re turning into the evil, dance dictator… minus the tator.”

Brian and Howie giggled as they walked up to where Nick was. “Look, our little Nicky’s back!” Howie said.

Nick grinned and nodded. ”Hey guys, how about some zombie whoop ass revenge?” the two guys nodded and turned back towards AJ, stretched their arms out in front of them and started zombie walking towards the edge of the stage. AJ’s eyes widened. “Shit.”

“See there Trick? They even have a choreographed walk. I told you, didn’t I?” The guys turned their attention to the back of the roofed area. Four men were standing there, and one of them was laughing so loud that it echoed clearly enough for them to hear. Brian, Howie, and Nick dropped their arms and hopped off the stage and walked to where AJ was. They all stared at the other four men making their way towards them. “See guys? I told you they wore eyeliner!” AJ pointed at one of the guys, the one with the big mouth.

The members of Fall Out Boy walked down to the band they were stuck with for the next five days, Pete leading the way. “At least the eyeliner’s the only girly thing about me. As for you guys, well….”

“Pete, stop. Play nice.” Patrick grabbed Pete’s elbow and held on tight. Pete turned toward his best friend and nodded. “I’ll try. No promises though,” he whispered.

The closer they got to the boyband, the shorter Patrick felt, making him cling tighter to Pete. “You alright, Trick,” Pete whispered. Patrick nodded. “They’re just… very tall. Except that one, he’s about your height.”

AJ watched the emo band approach and burst out laughing. “Oh my God! You’re all so… so…”

 “Be nice Alex,” Brian warned.

“… little,” AJ finished. “I can’t believe I was worried about you emo guys.”

Brian smacked the back of AJ’s head. “I said be nice.”

“We’re not little! You guys are just giant fuckers!” Pete yelled. “And even if we are ‘little’ you should still be worried. Emo is contagious, and you shrink if you catch it.”

Andy and Joe sniggered from behind. Patrick tugged gently at Pete’s elbow. “Pete, stop…”

“Why? They fucking started it, sayin’ shit about the eyeliner, calling us short… and emo! I’d rather be emo than be them!”

“I didn’t say jack shit about the eyeliner except showing my boys that you were wearing it. I was trying to convince them to wear it… Asshole!” AJ was starting to fume.

“None of you could pull it off, you fucking pop pansies!” Pete was starting to get into the argument. He hadn’t had a good fight in a while.

“Screamo punk!”

“Auto-tuned ass-wipes!”

“Sell outs!”

“Has beens!”

“David the gnomes!”

“Jolly green giants!”

“Fuck off, ass wipe!”

“Blow me, bitch!”

Pete and AJ were in each other’s faces now; screaming, slinging insults, chests heaving. Brian had had enough. He stepped in between them, pushing them away from each other. “That’s enough.”

Pete leaned around Brian and laughed at AJ. “Gotta have someone else help you fight? Wuss.”

“Motherfucker, I am going to break your pretty boy emo face. How old are you anyway? 12?”

“I SAID ENOUGH!” Brian’s southern accent was thick. “Now are y’all gonna separate on your own or do I have to treat you like Baylee and his friends when they fight and take you to your separate corners myself?”

Patrick smiled a little. He liked this guy.

“Trick, did you hear him? He said ‘y’all’!” Pete started giggling.

Now Nick was pissed. It’s one thing to throw insults at someone who’s making fun of you too. That, Nick thought, was actually amusing. But you don’t make fun of someone who hasn’t done a damn thing. He walked up to the little loud mouth with his chest puffed out. How dare he make fun of Brian. Nick walked until the loud mouth’s face was in the middle of his chest. “Yea, he did. You gotta problem with that?”

Pete looked up the tall, buff, blonde boybander. He realized he’d crossed the line. Even if he hadn’t, there was no way to get a physical advantage on him without most of Fall Out Boy attacking simultaneously, and one jumping on the blonde’s back. “N… No problem. I’m from Chicago. I know lots of people who say ‘y’all.’ I apologize. I was caught up in the moment.”

AJ would’ve laughed at the defeated, dog-with-its-tail-between-its-legs look on the cocky son-of-a-bitch’s face. But Nick and Brian were both mad. That was a dangerous combination. So AJ chose to keep his mouth shut.

Patrick took the moment of calm to walk up and introduce himself to the peace keeper of the other group. “Hi. Sorry about him. He’s got a lot of passion and fire in him, but sometimes he uses it for the wrong things. By the way, I’m Patrick. Patrick Stump. Pleased to meet you.”

Brian shook Patrick’s hand. He was impressed. Even though they came from very different musical world’s, Brian had heard of Patrick Stump. He was said to be a great producer and talented musician. Some said he was a musical genius. “I’m Brian, Brian Littrell. Nice to meet you, Patrick. These other three gentlemen are AJ McLean, who was fighting your passionate one. Next to him is Howie D, and then my body guard here is Nick Carter.”

Patrick nodded at each of the guys as Brian introduced them, trying to memorize which face went with each name. “Nice to meet you guys. Our passionate one is Pete Wentz. Then over there in the glasses is Andy Hurley, and then Joe Trohman is standing next to him.”

Brian smiled warmly at them. “Pleasure to meet y’all. Well, I don’t mean to be rude but it’s getting late and I think we are going to head out to get some dinner and go to find our beds and get some sleep. You guys are welcome to the stage.”

Patrick nodded graciously. “Thank you. Nice to meet all of you too. I hope you all have pleasant dreams, and I really do apologize for our behavior.”

“Me too. Thank you, Patrick. Well, good night. Let’s go guys.”

Patrick watched the Backstreet Boys walk away and turn the corner before addressing Pete. He didn’t want them to hear. “What the FUCK do you think you were doing? This isn’t a random boyband encounter. We have to live with them for the next week!”

Pete pouted. “I was only going to say the thing about the choreography and leave it. But that guy… What’s his name? AJ? He got on my nerves!”

Patrick laughed. “Yea, I bet. He actually fought back.”

Joe walked up to the two of them. “Hey, me and Hurley are gonna head out and get a bite to eat then head to bed. You guys coming?”

Pete looked at Patrick, smiled and shook his head. “Nah. I think we’re gonna stay. Trick and I need to deal with a couple of things.”

Joe smiled knowingly then turned and exited the venue, dragging Andy with him.

Pete pouted again. “Please don’t be mad at me. I can’t stand it when you’re mad at me.”

“Pete, I just…”

Pete’s lips knocked the words out of Patrick’s mind. He wrapped his arms around Pete’s neck and squeezed tight.

“Tell me what I have to do to make this all up to you, Patrick. Anything you want, name it and it’s yours.” Pete smiled seductively and wiggled his eyebrows.

“What about Ashlee,” Patrick said. His body stayed in the moment but his brain went on defense. He didn’t need Pete running again.

“Trick, I can’t completely give you up. I need you. I need us. You are the worst drug for me to quit. I need a fix. So just tell me what you want.”

Patrick knew he should protest, but coherent words were hard to form when Pete was kissing and nibbling on his neck like that. So Patrick slid his hand down Pete’s chest, abs, stomach, and down his pants. He wrapped his hand around the warm flesh. “This. I want this.”

Pete kissed up Patrick’s jawline until he reached Patrick’s ear. “Then let’s go to our bus.”

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Nick laid in his bunk, staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t sleep. He wondered if any of his band mates had noticed what he had. He couldn’t get that face out of his mind. He’d done a Google search and none of those had prepared him for what he saw. Thank God for AJ’s fight with the loud mouth.

“Yo Nick, you in here?”

Nick grunted at AJ’s voice. He didn’t really want to deal with more people. AJ pulled the curtain aside and put his chin on Nick’s shoulder. “You alright, man?”

Nick nodded and added, “Peachy keen, Jellybean.”

AJ smirked. “The resemblance was a little terrifying, wasn’t it?”

Nick’s eyes popped open and he whipped around to look at AJ.

“Yea, I saw it too. Just ‘cuz I was fighting with Lord Loudmouth doesn’t mean I didn’t see him.”

“Oh God, AJ. How do I deal with this? I don’t think I can handle this. Not right now. Not with everything else going on. What do I do?”

AJ placed a comforting hand on Nick’s head and pet his hair. “My best suggestion is to avoid them as much as possible. How about I call a band meeting in the morning and we can all work out some ideas or plans to help? We’ll even conference in Kev. Sound good?”

Nick nodded.

“You know we have your back, bro. Always will.”

Nick couldn’t fight the tears anymore. He leaned over and hugged AJ. “Thanks Aje.”

AJ hugged his friend back. “No prob. Now try to get some sleep. We have a long, exhausting, INFURIATING day tomorrow. Well, maybe that infuriating part is just me, but whatever. Either way, you need some rest.”

Nick nodded and laid his head back on his pillow, closing his eyes. He hoped his mind would cooperate and let him sleep.


	3. The Package

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only beta-ed once. I will fix any errors that were missed ASAP. but I wanted to get the next few chapters up. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> This is a bit long.

Patrick woke up with a smile on his face until he rolled over and grasped for Pete only to find him no longer there. He sat up and looked around. Pete wasn’t even in the room. But wait, is that… Yes, that was Pete’s voice outside the door.

“No, everything’s great… Yea, they’re perfectly nice guys except this one asshole with a big mouth… Yes, it’s worse than mine… I don’t know, but I say so.”

Patrick laughed quietly. Pete had found someone who didn’t take his shit and he couldn’t stand it.

“No Ash, I haven’t… No, no one saw… I’m trying Ash, but without you and Bronx I… Hey Baby, it’s Daddy. I’ll see you soon. I love you.”

Patrick got up, grabbed some clothes out of the closet and got dressed quickly. “No more. I know… I knew… I shouldn’t…” Patrick slammed the closet door shut out of frustration; frustration with the situation, frustration with himself. He’d known it was gonna end this way. He’d let himself hope for a second, but he wasn’t going to be the reason that a family broke up.

Pete walked back in the room as Patrick was buttoning the top button of his shirt. He walked up to Patrick and tried to kiss his cheek but Patrick pulled away. “No, Pete. No more. I can’t… I can’t do this anymore. I refuse to be the person you run to because Ashlee’s not around. You chose her. You have a family now. I won’t be the reason it doesn’t work. I love you, but I want all of you or none of you. So as of now we’re… we’re…” Patrick stopped and took a shaky breath. “So as of now we’re done.”

Pete stared at Patrick as he slunk down onto the bed. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to feel. All he knew was that he didn’t want Patrick to be hurting. “I love you too, Patrick. I didn’t know you felt this way. I’m sorry. I really am.”

Patrick nodded, adjusted his hat, then walked out of the room and off the bus. He kept walking until he realized he had no clue where he was anymore or how to get back. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He started to dial Pete, but then deleted the numbers. He looked at his watch; Joe and Andy would still be asleep. “Shit!”

\--------------------------------------------

Matthew wasn’t sure how he ended up being unlucky SOB who got boyband guard duty. It was probably because he was the newest on the team and Jeremy had the day off. So now he was shadowing a tall, blonde, sulking pretty boy who said he didn’t need security. But damned if he was going to get fired for taking orders from someone he didn’t even work for. So he was extremely grateful when he got a call from the management telling him he had another job to do. “Yo uh…. Uh Nick is it?”

Nick turned and looked at his hired gun on loan. “Yea. I’m Nick.”

“You have to come with me. I gotta go pick up a package and I can’t just leave you by yourself. I’d drop you off at the venue but we have to go in the opposite direction. So let’s go.”

Nick cursed under his breath. All he wanted was to be left alone, but obviously that wasn’t gonna happen. It was times like this he hated being a celebrity. He turned with a sigh and followed the security guy back to the car they’d come in and they headed off to pick up whatever this mysterious package.

On the 45 minute drive, Nick was forced to listen to Matthew singing (off key) along to a few of what Nick was told were Fall Out Boy’s biggest hits. They wouldn’t have been too bad if he could just understand the words that were being sung. He was picking up a few words and phrases, but he was pretty sure they weren’t right; because a song about being little and into cats would have never made it onto the radio.

Nick stared out the window at graffiti on the sidewalk as it zipped past. He tried not to look away from the sidewalk. The graffiti was interesting and really good, but everything else was a little depressing. He wondered what kind of package needed to be picked up in such a shady looking part of town. When the car finally pulled over and shut off, he was left staring at a package that made him smile. It was all he could see outside his window now. When Matthew exited the vehicle, Nick forced himself to look away. He didn’t need anyone catching him staring at THAT kind of a package, even if it was a hired gun on loan. But he couldn’t stop himself from watching as it wandered around the car and…

“Oh fuck me,” Nick spewed under his breath as the other backseat door opened up. It was him. How the fuck was he supposed to avoid him when Matthew was helping him into the fucking car.

“And another thing; how the HELL did you even manage to sneak away without any security? I woulda gladly taken you if you needed to get away. Hell, I’m already shadowing blondie!” Matthew yelled.

Nick watched the package disappear and more and more of a body came into his line of view until Patrick was looking at him. “Hi. Nick, right?” Nick nodded and then Patrick stood back up. Nick was staring at it again. He knew he shouldn’t. He knew it was rude. He knew he could get caught staring and that would be bad. But damn… it was right there, and that boy had on some tight pants and… Oh shit, he was getting into the car.

Patrick sat down and buckled up. He looked at Nick, who looked like he just got caught doing something he shouldn’t have. His face was crimson. He looked sort of adorable. ‘No,’ Patrick thought. ‘I just… well broke up with Pete. I don’t need to think about other men, ESPECIALLY straight men.’

“By the way Matthew this is a Backstreet Boy, not Blondie. You should really pay more attention. I mean come on! Does he resemble Debbie Harry? He doesn’t even have boobs!”

Matthew flipped off Patrick and started the car. He looked in the rearview mirror to check for any possible fangirls that might have spotted one of his charges. When all was clear he checked to make sure his charges were buckled in. He knew it wasn’t possible but he swore he saw the two of them secretly checking each other out. He shook his head and headed back to Blossom Music Center blasting Fall Out Boy despite Patrick’s protests.

“We’re going down, down doobee doobee doo wow…” Nick started, no attempted to sing along. He was getting frustrated, turned to Patrick and scowled. “You need to have a discussion with your singer about the benefits of enunciation. It is harder than hell to sing along when you only hear random letter combos.”

Matthew guffawed. Patrick glared at him, and Matthew toned it down to a quiet chuckle.

“What’s his problem,” Nick asked, pointing to Matthew.

Patrick just smirked and said, “I’ll be sure to mention it to him.”

Nick knew he was missing something, but he wasn’t sure what it was or if he even wanted to know. He went back to concentrating on trying not to stare at Patrick.

Patrick kept glancing over at Nick every time he thought he wouldn’t get caught. Nick had that boyband look; tall, pretty, and from what he could see he was ripped. Patrick started having images of Nick doing sweaty, shirtless, choreographed dances. He smiled.

Nick glanced over at Patrick, who looked like the cat who had just caught the canary; goofy, blissed out grin on his face. He looked kind of delectable with that look on his face, instead of the seemingly usual virginal cherub look. Out of nowhere Patrick’s cheeks turned pink and quickly turned red and then he looked up at Nick. Nick smiled at him, then tried to contain the laughter as he watched Patrick shrink down into the seat and pull his out down over his face as far as it would go.

“Anything you’d like to share? I wouldn’t mind have some dirty thoughts of my own,” Nick winked at Patrick which caused Patrick to turn brighter red, if that was possible.

Patrick cleared his throat and tried to speak above his usual embarrassed whisper. “Um, topless dancing.”

Suddenly Nick had images of a shirtless Patrick started dancing through his head. Nick smiled in appreciation. “Thanks for that.”

Patrick nodded.

Nick was bored and decided that a quiet Patrick was not going to work for him. “So, Patrick… You’re awfully quiet. Are you always like this?”

“Only at first,” Matthew answered.” Once he’s more comfortable he’ll talk more. It won’t be as much as Wentz, but he’ll be a lot louder than this.”

“I like loud. Loud is good,” Nick replied.

“That’s what she said,” Patrick said with a shy grin.

Nick’s eyes popped open and he laughed. “I… did not expect that from you.”

Patrick flashed his cheesiest smile.

“Well get used to it. It’s his favorite joke. You’ll probably hear him say it so much that it will lose all meaning,” Matthew said, smiling as he watched his two charges in the back.

Nick and Patrick continued talking and cracking jokes for the last half hour of the drive back. They were lost in conversation when Matthew parked behind the buses and Pete came running up, flinging Patrick’s door open. Where the fuck have you been? I’ve been worried sick for two and…”

Pete looked past Patrick over at Nick, who was staring wide-eyed. “Oh, hey. Sorry. I wouldn’t have yelled as loud if I’d known Patrick wasn’t back here by himself.”

AJ came running up to the car and opened Nick’s door. “I thought you were only going to be gone for an hour. It’s been nearly three! Where the fuck have you been?” AJ looked past Nick and Patrick to where the other man stood, the loud mouth. He stood up and looked over the hood of the car at him. He slitted his eyes. “Son of a bitch!”

“Actually, my mom’s quite a lovely lady. One of the nicest women in the world,” Pete said with a grin.

“Well she’d have to be if she didn’t squash your ass like a fucking bug,” AJ retorted.

“Jack ass!”

“Pussy!”

“Flamer!”

“Ass hat!”

Pete and AJ stopped arguing when they heard Nick and Patrick laughing.

“See, I told you they’d start arguing as soon as they saw each other. Pete’s a bit predictable that way.” Patrick laughed out.

“And I told you AJ would get around to calling him ‘ass hat.’ Nick doubled over laughing.

“Nick, I hate to break up this little love fest but we’ve got a rehearsal to get to. So get your ass inside before Howie has a fucking heart attack and Brian gets all scary on you.” AJ continued to glare at Pete.

Pete glared right back. “Yea, gotta make sure you can walk and sing at the same time.”

“You know what? It takes a lot of effort to dance and sing on key; hours of extra practice just to get the steps right. Add singing to the mix, you have to learn special breathing techniques. But it’s not just singing; it’s harmonizing. You wouldn’t last one song doing what I do!”

Pete scoffed. “Whatever. Keep on telling yourself that.”

“Nick, let’s go before I kick his midget ass.” AJ grabbed Nick’s wrist and tried to pull him out of the car.

“Hold up a sec,” Nick pulled his hand away and turned towards Patrick. “Thanks for the laughs. I really needed it. And remember what I said about those songs.”

Patrick beamed. “Yea, me too. Thanks Nick. And I promise. I’ll make sure he knows what you said.”

Nick smiled at Patrick one more time then got out of the car and headed inside with AJ.

Pete pulled Patrick out of the car and hugged him tightly. “I was worried about you. What happened? Where were you?”

Patrick hesitantly hugged Pete back. “I went for a walk and got a little lost. That’s all.”

“And what do you have to tell someone,” Pete asked.

Patrick smiled and pulled out of Pete’s arms. “I promised Nick that I’d have a talk with out singer about enunciating.”

“Wait, but you’re…”

“Well I know that and you know that but obviously he doesn’t. He probably thinks you’re the singer like half the world does.” Patrick smirked. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go have a talk with myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who doesn't know or understand, the songs referenced in this chapter are:
> 
> 'This Ain't A Scene (It's An Arms Race)' and "Sugar, We're Going Down' both of them are by Fall Out Boy.
> 
> If you want an understanding of the 'into cats' thing, check out this video:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZfGO0vrJay0


	4. Enunciating

Nick couldn’t stop grinning or giggling all the way to the stage. He only stopped when he saw his band mates staring at him. “What,” he asked.

“You’re smiling,” Howie exclaimed.

“And laughing,” AJ added.

“And it’s genuine, not that forced crap you’ve been sportin’ lately,” Brian finished.

“Yea, so? I’m allowed to laugh and smile,” Nick said defensively.

“Yea but it’s been months, Bro,” AJ said. “Since before you and Lauren broke up.”

“Yea. I mean you haven’t smiled like this since…” Howie stopped himself.

Brian cocked an eyebrow. “It was him, wasn’t it? Patrick, right?” Brian approached Nick cautiously. He knew this was a sensitive subject that was about to be talked about. Everyone knew to approach this particular subject with the utmost delicacy.

“Yea, so?” Nick knew this was going to happen, especially after the group meeting earlier. Even Kevin had agreed that it would be best to avoid Patrick as much as it was possible for Nick to do so. He’d tried that. That’s why he’d gotten up _REALLY_ early to grab breakfast before anyone else would be awake and then went for a walk. He was trying to stay away from the venue and its immediate surrounding area so he wouldn’t have to be around any of the guys from Fall Out Boy. It wasn’t _HIS_ fault that Patrick managed to get his ass lost.

“Nick, we talked about all of this this morning and…” Howie was cut off by Brian holding up a hand and that look; the ‘Don’t attack him’ look.

“Nick, would you please explain how… whatever happened, happened please?” Brian was on high alert. He chose each and every word he spoke carefully. When Nick felt attacked, he ran. When he ran, he did stupid things.

Nick took a deep breath and then told the guys what had transpired that morning and waited for them to respond. Brian spoke up first, as he always did. “So it couldn’t be helped, right? Cool. Problem solved, at least for now. I still don’t think it’s wise to hang around with him.”

Nick nodded. “Yea, about that. Listen B, it’s only a week.”

Brian was trying to stay calm, but that statement worried him. “Yes. It’s only a week Nick, and Patrick is _ONLY_ the spitting image of Caleb! Hell, if Patrick had been 6 inches taller I would have thought it _WAS_ Caleb.”

Nick winced at hearing Caleb’s name out loud. No one said his name, at least not where Nick could hear it. But either way, Nick didn’t like the way this conversation was going. “So what?! That doesn’t mean a fucking thing except that he looks like him!”

“Language! And the hell it doesn’t. You’ve never gotten been able to get over what Caleb did to you. You know, just last night you were freaking out because Patrick looked like him and you had to share a stage with him. And just now you winced when I said Caleb’s name. Now not even 12 hours after you were freaking out, you’re trying to justify spending time with Patrick.” Brian’s drawl was starting to take over his words.

“Patrick is not Caleb,” Nick yelled with a shudder. He hadn’t spoken Caleb’s name since he found out what happened.

“Do you really know that?” Brian was trying to calm down. He recognized the first signs of his best friend getting ready to run.

“I… I…” Nick paused and let out a heavy sigh. “I don’t know, B. But he’s easy to talk to. He makes me laugh and… and B please? It’s only for a week and he’s made me talk and smile more in a half hour than all three of you have gotten out of me in a month. Please?”

Brian pondered over his dearest friend’s pleadings. He knew that this could be the worst thing for Nick ever. But he couldn’t deny what Nick had just said. Nick was practically glowing when he walked in. He let out a long sigh then said, “Alright Nick.”

“WHAT?!” Howie and AJ yelled in unison.

“B, what are you thinking,” Howie’s eyes were bugging out of his head as he stared at Brian.

“But B-Rock…” AJ started, but didn’t know what else to say.

“No D, Alex… Nick is a grown man and can make these decisions for himself. And he’s right, he was happy when he walked in. We all saw it.” Brian turned his attention back to Nick. “We will promise to back off and let you hang out with Patrick if you will promise us one thing.”

“Sure B. What is it?” Nick was relieved and a bit scared. But he was willing to agree to anything right now for this opportunity.

“You can spend time with Patrick unless we sense you getting too attached to that boy. If we do, we will put you on a leash that will make sure you are at least 10 feet away from him at all times for the remainder of the tour. Can you agree to that,” Brian asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No problem, B. I mean he’s straight, either that or he’s dating the loud mouth,” Nick said jokingly. He laughed, followed by his friends.

“OK,” Howie said after the laughs had died down. “Can we _PLEASE_ start our dry-run? We’re running behind as it is,” Howie said using his best pleading puppy eyes on them. “Por favor,” he said for extra effect.

AJ, Brian, and Nick all ‘awwed’ at Howie then nodded before hopping on stage.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Pete sat next to Patrick, staring at him. Patrick was getting annoyed. “What the fuck Pete? If you must stare at me, at least say something.”

Pete cringed and scooted away. “Sorry Trick. I’m just… I’m relieved you’re ok. And I don’t understand why you didn’t call me when you knew you were lost.”

Patrick flashed him a piercing glare.

“Oh yea. Patrick I’m sor…”

Patrick put his hand over Pete’s mouth. “There’s no need to apologize. I know you love Ashlee and Bronx. I know you couldn’t choose, so I chose for you. Now I just have to figure out how to navigate through this new found independence on my own. I can’t rely on you for everything. It’ll just put us back to where we were.”

Pete sighed and then leaned in and kissed Patrick. Patrick would have protested but he felt Pete’s tears falling down their faces. Pete needed this one last kiss. No, they both did. Patrick inched closer, closing the gap between them and wrapped him in his arms. Pete mirrored his actions. They stayed like that until it felt right to pull away.

“Everything’s changing, Trick. Everything is falling apart. Our glass wall lives have been hit with pebbles and cobwebbed and now the glass is starting to fall down. I’m walking on shards and I don’t know how to get off of them. I don’t know how if I can handle it, at least not without you.” Pete sniffled as he wiped away some of his tears.

Patrick placed his hand on Pete’s cheek and ran his thumb across it. “You still have me. You’ll always have me, for as long as you want me. We just won’t have quite the same dynamic as before. But we’ll be ok and you will still have me.”

“You’re right Patrick. I know you’re right. It’s just… hard.”

“That’s what she said,” Patrick quipped with a smirk.

Pete laughed a genuine laugh. “Yea.” He wiped away the last of his tears. “Alright Tricky, let’s grab Fro and Hurley and go claim our stage.”


	5. Chapter 5: How It's Done

“Alright guys, last song. We’ve got this!” Howie was extremely pleased. They’d made it through almost an entire set and it looked and sounded great. “Alright Kyle, hit the track.”

Pete laughed when he heard… Howie? yell that. He knew they lip-synced. But he had to admit, they did dance fairly well, all together and on time with each other. He could almost forgive them for the lip-syncing. Wait… The track ended and the four boybanders stood on stage in a semi-circle and then it happened. They sang the hook a cappella in perfect four-part harmony, only much slower.

“Straight through my heart, you got me. I just can’t believe it. No I can’t resist and I can’t be hit, I just can’t escape this love. Straight through my heart (soldier down). Through my heart (soldier down). Through my heart. Oh oh oh oh oh oooo.”

Pete’s jaw hit the floor. “Well I’ll be damned.”

Fall Out Boy started applauding as they walked to the stage. Pete cursed under his breath. He was going to have to apologize to the asshole whether he actually wanted to or not – Patrick would make sure he did. Damn Patrick for being so fucking nice and proper sometimes.

“Wow guys,” Patrick beamed up at the stage, trying to focus his attention on all four, not just Nick. “That was totally rad. It sounded amazing, didn’t it Pete,” Patrick said as he elbowed Pete in the ribs.

“Yea… Yes it did.” Pete glanced at Patrick. “You didn’t have to jab me that hard. A gentle poke would’ve done the job.”

“That’s what she said,” Patrick said with a grin.

Nick started laughing as Pete flipped off Patrick. Brian, AJ and Howie all stared at Patrick, jaws slack.

“I expected you to say that about as much as I expect B to say it.” AJ started to laugh. “You’re so quiet and polite.”

Brian smiled to himself. If this is what Nick saw during the car ride, it made sense that Patrick got Nick to open up.

Howie shook away the shock and hopped off the stage. “Do you really think it sounded good?” He walked up to the other band, eyes hopeful. “I mean, we can only tell so much without a video or something. But you guys are totally better judges. You and your fans are not exactly our target audience.”

Joe slapped his hand down on Howie’s shoulder. “Listen, Me and Hurley are so far from your target audience, we’d never be caught in the same aisle as your music, let alone singing along or going to a concert. But that sounded amazing. _IF_ I were stuck at a concert like this, I’d at least be impressed.” Joe winked at Howie, Howie blushed and nodded.

“Thanks, I think. Alright, well, we’re done. The stage is yours,” Howie glanced at Joe again, then headed back to his band who were all off stage now.

Nick bounced over to where Pete and Patrick stood. He suddenly felt extremely tall, so he squatted down. Patrick laughed. Pete glared. Nick smiled. “Hey, do you guys mind if at least I stay and watch you guys? I’m kinda curious to see you guys and tonight probably wouldn’t be a good choice.”

Pete and Patrick looked at each other then back at Nick and nodded.

“Cool, thanks!” Nick zipped down a row of seats and sat himself in the middle, then he slouched down and looked back at Patrick. “Okay, I’m all set.”

Brian, Howie, and AJ stared at Nick curiously until they realized exactly what he was doing, then they all ran over and sat down next to him.

Pete smiled at Patrick. “Let’s go show ‘em how it’s _really_ done!”

Patrick chuckled and shook his head. “Pete, they weren’t that bad. They’re just not our style.”

“So let’s go show ‘em how to rock the stage Fall Out Boy style,” Pete said with a wink.

“Agreed. Let’s go guys.” Patrick led the way on to the stage. Pete, Joe, and Patrick picked up their instruments while Andy went back behind his drums. Within a few minutes, they were playing the intro to ‘Sugar, We’re Going Down’. Joe and Pete started right into their onstage twirls and flips while Patrick stayed as far from the microphone was until he had to sing. Then, with a smirk, he walked up to the microphone and opened his mouth to sing.

“Oh, fuck!” Nick yelled. AJ, Howie, and Brian all stared at him.

“Am I more than you bargained for yet,” Patrick was thoroughly enjoying watching Nick squirm in his embarrassment. It was great being on the other end of it for once.

“What’s your problem, Nick? You’re redder than a fire engine.” AJ stared at Nick.

“Well you see,” Nick was trying to figure out a way to explain his conversation with Patrick about enunciation. “I kinda, sorta, maybe, might have accidentally told Patrick how he should be singing.”

“You did _what?!_ ” his friends all yelled in unison.

“Yea,… I didn’t mean to. I just said…”

“We’re going down, down doo bee doobee do wow. And sugar we’re going down swinging.”

Nick whipped his head back to the stage then collapsed out of his seat laughing. “ Oh… my… God!”

“What the…” Howie stared at Nick in his fit of hysterics. “What’s so funny?”

“He… I… Oh my god!” Nick rolled over clutching his ribs.

“Get your foot outta my leg room. You take up enough space without sprawling out,” AJ said as he kicked Nick’s leg.

“We’re going down, down. Down, down. Down, down. Down… Down…” Patrick stopped everything and started laughing too. “Man, are you ok down there? I wanted to make you laugh, not kill you.”

Nick sat himself up and got back into his seat, trying his hardest to contain his laughter. Once he was slightly more composed, he nodded and gave Patrick a thumbs up.

“Awesome. Ok, so… Patrick turned and faced his band, stepping away from the mic. “Sorry, I had to… never mind. Let’s pick it up from the beginning of the last chorus, okay?”

The other three stared at him curiously and nodded.

“Cool. Andy, you wanna count us back in?”

“Yea, sure Patrick.” Andy wasn’t sure what just happened, but he saw a sparkle in Patrick’s eyes that hadn’t been there since Pete and Ashlee had gotten married Andy looked at Pete, who looked worse than ever, so that couldn’t be it. So maybe it’s… No. It couldn’t be.

“Hurley! You gonna count us in or what?” Andy looked to Joe and apologized, then he started the song.


	6. Letting It All Out

Fall Out Boy finished the song and the set without another hitch. Once they were done, Joe and Andy went to lunch, and Pete ran off alone, leaving Patrick onstage by himself.

Brian led the other three boybanders to the stage to tell Patrick how terrific they all sounded. Nick was trailing the others by a few feet. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to compliment Patrick, it was more of an, “I’ve been staring at your crotch for almost an hour, and now I have to face you and try to talk to you like I wasn’t,” kind of thing. Nick hadn’t meant to stare at it, but he’d noticed how agile Patrick was, and how he could swing his hips better than most boyband members and pop stars he knew or had seen perform. Patrick’s hips had mesmerized him, and by the end of the set, Nick was concentrating on one thing.

Nick finally made it to the stage as the other three were turning to leaving.

“We’re gonna go find some lunch. You wanna join us?” Brian asked Nick out of politeness, but he already knew the answer.

“Nah, B, I’m gonna chill here for a bit. You know, tell Patrick what I thought of his performance and stuff. Cool?” Nick asked with a polite smile at Brian.

“No problem. Just make sure you eat something within a couple hours. We do have a show tonight, so no slacking.”

“Will do. Thanks, B. See ya. Have fun guys.” Nick waved at his friends and waited until they’d left the building before turning towards Patrick. “You’re a sneaky little midget, you know that? You coulda told me you were the one that sang.”

“I’m not a midget,” Patrick said with a huff. “You’re just… Ok, I _am_ short, I can’t help that. I wasn’t born with tall genes like you… or my dad.”

Patrick stopped talking long enough for Nick to let out some soft chuckles.

“Besides, if I’d told you, I wouldn’t have been able to have a lovely conversation with myself, or make you laugh. You looked like you needed it earlier.”

“Yea, sorry. I’ve been moody lately. With everyone, not just you. I’ve either been distant and withdrawn from the world or biting people’s heads off. Even Kevin, and he ain’t even here.”

Patrick looked a little puzzled. “Kevin?”

“Oh, yea. Um, sorry. Kevin’s our 5th member. If you ever paid attention to us back in the day, we had five members. Well, Kev’s still a member, just not an active member. But we randomly have group meetings via conference call, like this morning. Kevin was trying to help me figure out some stuff, and I yelled at him for no real reason. And I have no idea why I’m spilling my guts to you. I’m sorry. Oh, and sorry for the Kevin confusion; I’m not used to being around people who might not know who he is,” Nick said as a soft blush crept across his face.

“It’s cool, dude. I’m pretty used to people, well, _someone_ talking a lot. So, no worries.” Patrick smiled down at Nick. “By the way, I wasn’t confused because I didn’t know of a 5 th member’s existence. I have an older brother named Kevin. So, I was trying to figure out how you got ahold of him and why you were yelling at him.”

Nick laughed. “Gotcha. Okay, so how about if I mention Kev again, I’ll call him our 5th in order to avoid any and all future confusion. Cool?”

Patrick nodded. “Cool. So, since you’re in a chatty mood, you wanna talk about why you’ve been moody and withdrawn from those who are closest to you?”

Nick sighed. “I might as well.” Nick looked up into Patrick’s eyes. He could get lost in those brown eyes; not chocolate brown like Caleb’s eyes, but light brown, beautiful. Hazel or Gold colored even. Nick pulled out of those thoughts and shook them from his head. He hopped his ass onto the stage, staring out into the empty seats and the grassy area further out.

Patrick took a couple steps closer and sat down beside Nick on the edge of the stage, dangling his legs. “You gonna say something, or do I have to start singing more misheard lyrics in order to get you to open up again?”

Nick smirked. “Sorry, I was lost in my head again. Um, you see, five days ago the culmination of all stupidity hit, and one of the best things to ever happen to me walked out of my life forever. I’ve never dealt with breakups well, but I used to have… habits that I fell back on to when they happened. This is my first breakup since getting my life together. To make matters worse, Lauren had been the one person by my side the entire time. She helped me turn my life around. She’s the most amazing woman I’ve ever known outside of my family. But I started being stupid again because she’s not…” Nick stopped himself. He may be willing to spill his guts about a lot of things to Patrick, but Caleb wasn’t one of them.”

“Not what?” Patrick encouraged to no avail. Nick only shook his head at Patrick. “So a bad break up, huh?”

Nick nodded, appreciating the fact that Patrick wasn’t pushing the issue. “Now, I get to put on a happy face, for God knows how long, so I won’t let the fans down. At the same time, I have to try to not revert to old habits to cope with all the bullshit in my head. That’s why the boys are watching so close. That’s also why I’m going to apologize to you right now I case I snap on you for no reason.”

Patrick smiled. “Well, if you’re going to apologize to me, I’m going to apologize to you in case I snap at you or ignore you when you’re trying to talk.”

Nick quirked up his eyebrow. “Oh? Why’s that?”

Patrick hesitated for a moment but continued. “I’m sort of in the same boat as you. Only, I haven’t really had time to process it yet.” He turned his gaze to Nick’s face. Nick’s eyes were a clear blue, a great contradiction to Pete’s brown.

“I’m sorry, man. How long’s it been?” Nick asked.

“Oh, about,” Patrick looked down at his watch. “About 8 hours now.”

“Wait, it happened this morning?” Nick was completely shocked. Patrick wasn’t showing any signs of anything like that.

Patrick’s mouth twisted up sadly. “Yea. Right before I got lost. In fact, that’s why I ended up lost. We had a short conversation. We broke up. Then, I left the bus so I could get away from everything and clear my head. I kept walking while my head was in a fog. When the fog lifted, I had no idea where I was or how I’d gotten there.”

Nick’s expression softened when he saw Patrick’s pain showing. Before Nick knew what he was doing, he had his arm around Patrick pulling him in to a half hug. Patrick knew he shouldn’t, but he melted into Nick’s embrace. Patrick couldn’t help it. Nick was warm and safe. It was nice.

Pete stood at the side of the stage watching Nick and Patrick. He was torn; part of him, most of him actually, was happy Patrick had someone to talk to. The other part of him wanted to go pull the blonde singer away from his Patrick. _HIS_ Patrick! Not a fucking boybander’s Patrick. Pete was really trying hard to tame the tiny jealousy monster but seeing Patrick with someone else… It’s exactly how Patrick had been feeling for a couple years. “Damn it.”

Pete sighed, then turned and forced his feet to walk away. “Blonde and tall isn’t Patrick’s type anyway.” Pete smiled to himself then laughed. “I’m getting jealous over a straight playboy.” Pete shook his head and walked away.

\-------------------------------------------

Patrick jumped and pushed Nick’s arm off as soon as he heard Pete’s laugh before he started looking around for Pete. When Patrick didn’t see him, he let out a quick breath and turned back to Nick who looked very confused. “Sorry. I heard Pete and… and… and he’s very jealous and possessive and…”Patrick stopped, silently cursing himself.

“Listen, it’s cool. If our band had someone like you, I’d be jealous and possessive too. I’d never let you out of my sight.”

Patrick laughed. Nick had taken it the wrong way. Good. He didn’t want to freak Nick out by outing himself or his relationship with Pete.

Nick found it interesting to watch Patrick think. Patrick made some of the most amusing faces, that was until Patrick’s face saddened again. “Hey, what’s wrong? Talk to me. I know we just met, but sometimes that’s the best person to talk to. And look, we’re the only ones here. I promise, it’ll stay between us.”

Patrick stared into Nick’s eyes. His beautiful, charming smile was almost enough to make Patrick spill everything about Pete. Almost. “Sorry. It’s just. Talking about it makes it sink in quicker.”

Nick nodded. “How long were you two together?”

“On and off for four years. I haven’t been out with another person during that period, even the off periods. But I couldn’t deal with it anymore, so I stopped it officially.” Patrick sighed and closed his eyes trying to convince himself he really did do the right thing.

“So you broke up with her?”

Patrick let out a laugh. “Something like that.” Patrick pulled his legs up to his chest and laid his head on his knees. Patrick didn’t want Nick or anyone else to see the tears that were forming.

Nick put his arm back around Patrick. “It’s ok. Let it all out. It’s healthy and best to do it now instead of right before or show, or during the show. I did that before, had a meltdown on stage. Luckily, people thought I was just really into the song.”

Patrick realized Nick was right. He thought about Pete and how he’d thought they were made for each other. He thought about Pete telling him about Ashlee. He thought about Pete marrying Ashlee. Patrick thought about the sneaking around. It was more than Patrick could take, and soon streams of tears were falling on the stage.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Nick asked as he rubbed Patrick’s back. Nick’s stomach was in knots as he watched the pint-sized singer break down. Nick just wanted to scoop Patrick up, cradle him in his arms, and kiss him stupid until the tears stopped. _Whoa_ , Nick thought. _That’s dangerous thinking_. But none-the-less it was true. Nick didn’t know what it was about Patrick, but Nick was drawn to him, more than his looks.

Patrick shook his head. What Patrick wanted Nick couldn’t, or wouldn’t, give. So Patrick sniffed and wiped away tears with his sleeve. “No. I’m… I think I’m good now, thanks. Listen, I need to go deal with a couple of things. Do you mind if I get out of here?”

“Nah, man, it’s cool. I should probably go find some food. I don’t need B getting after me ‘cuz I missed a meal on show day. He may not look like it, but B can be scary when he’s upset.”

Patrick laughed. “I’ve gotten that from listening to you guys talk. But I don’t see it. You’ll have to tell me about it later.”

“Later?” Nick asked intrigued.

“Yes. Later. That is,” Patrick looked down shyly. “That is unless you don’t want to.”

“No, no, no. I totally do. Definitely want to. Later sounds like a good plan. Maybe after the show or something?” Nick grinned. He loved the idea of spending more time with Patrick.

Patrick nodded and hopped off the stage. “Sure. After the show.” Patrick turned to face Nick. “I look forward to it, Nick. But for now I gotta go. Later.” He smiled, waved, then walked towards the outside. Before he made it out, he turned back to Nick. “Thanks. I really do feel a lot better.”

Nick watched Patrick until he was out of sight. He sighed and hopped off the stage. “I’m in deep shit. B’s gonna have me on a leash during the whole fucking show.


	7. Show Time!

It was almost show time. The audience was divided into three sections: Fall Out Boy fans to the left, Backstreet Boys fans to the right, and a small area in the middle was made up by fans of both groups. Fall Out Boy stood offstage and stared out at the mixed crowd. It looked different from what they were used to, but not by much. It was still mostly females, but the Backstreet fans wore different clothing and were across a more diverse age range. There were many that were in their late 20s and early 30s.

Pete was completely amused by the Backstreet Boys fans. _Who knew fans of a boy band could be so intense? Look at them out there fangirling away! I mean, there are women in their 30s and 40s flailing around like teenagers._

AJ stared out into the crowd, specifically eyeing the Fall Out Boy fans. “That’s a lot of teenagers. They don’t look as scary as I thought they would. Hell, if I were a teenage girl, I’d probably be on that side.”

Brian shook his head at AJ. “And you were so worried they’d kick our butts.”

“They still might. But they don’t look as intense as I expected.” AJ admitted.

Brian nodded, then stared out at the middle section. He loved the fact that some people were here and excited to see both groups. _There’s always some middle ground, and they prove it_ , Brian thought.

Nick looked across the stage and watched Patrick stare out into the audience. He looked nervous. Then again, everyone was nervous. This whole scenario was insane, but they had to pull it off.

Pete walked up behind Patrick, leaned in close, and whispered, “Don’t freak out. Treat it like a normal crowd.” Pete rubbed his hand up and down Patrick’s back. “The Backstreet fans will love you. You’re as pretty as any of those guys and sing even prettier.”

Patrick swung around to face Pete, meeting him nose-to-nose. Patrick had to resist the urge to hug Pete tight and let the safety of Pete’s arms melt the nerves away. “Stop calling me pretty.” Patrick slitted his eyes as Pete shuffled closer to him, breathing on Patrick’s cheek.

“And what if I don’t?” Pete challenged, a smirk spreading across his face.

“Then I’ll grab your balls and squeeze so _you_ can sing the high notes tonight.” Patrick stepped closer to Pete, cupping his hand around Pete. “Shall I demonstrate?”

“Only if you promise to kiss ‘em and make them feel better afterwards,” Pete whispered.

Patrick growled then yelled, “God dammit, Pete. I said ‘no more’, and I fucking meant it!” Patrick turned and stormed across the stage stopping abruptly right before he ran into Nick. Patrick looked up at Nick, who was staring back curiously. Patrick sighed; he might as well tell Nick the truth. Nick would probably figure it out anyway since Pete was insistent that he was going to cross boundaries. Plus, after thinking about it for most of the afternoon, Patrick wanted Nick to know. He loved talking to Nick and didn’t want to censor what he was saying. “Nick, I…”

“FIVE MINUTES, BACKSTREET! This is your five minute warning. Please get in to place. The curtain will go up whether you’re in your spots or not!”

“I’m sorry, Patrick. I have to go. We’ll talk after the show, as long as we’re still on.”

“Yeah. Yeah, definitely.” Patrick sighed. Apparently he wasn’t meant to tell Nick after all.

“Cool. I can’t wait,” Nick said and patted Patrick’s head as he ran off to get in place behind the giant screen. Nick hated to leave their conversation like that, but he didn’t want to be under leash arrest either.

Once Nick was in place, Brian looked over and smiled. “Keep your mind on the performance, not backstage.”

Nick nodded. “I’ve got this, B. No worries.”

Brian nodded back as the lights went out, and half the audience screamed their excitement. Brian watched tiny bits of light shone through as the video introduction played for the first time ever. He hoped the fans liked their new entrance. Most of all, he really hoped he didn’t trip on the jump through.

AJ stared at the back of the screen. He was going to show that cocky son-of-a-bitch what hard work could do. AJ had layered on extra eyeliner just to spite Pete. AJ had his shades on for now; he wanted to see that little fucker’s face when he saw how good he looked in eyeliner. “Can’t pull it off, my ass!”

Howie glanced at AJ and chuckled. He knew AJ was talking about the eyeliner. He’d watched AJ put on more than usual so it was extra noticeable. Howie knew how defensive AJ got over how he looked in eyeliner and nail polish. _Don’t open up old wounds, not now_ , Howie thought.

Pete watched the video introduction from the side of the stage. He gritted his teeth each time AJ was shown on the giant screen, partially because it was AJ, but partially because he had to admit AJ looked pretty bad ass.

Andy watched Patrick watch the screen. He wanted to see if he was right. Patrick seemed to be enjoying the rocky composition to the intro. He was drumming his fingers along. Then the full-figure shadows of the four boybanders appeared on the screen. Andy saw Patrick’s eyes lock on the 2nd shadow from the left. Bingo!

Joe watched the screen. It was trippy, especially when the four guys ran at the screen and jumped through. “I’m so glad I’m not high right now.”

Patrick grinned when the Backstreet Boys appeared through the screen, and 90% of the audience cheered. Thy commanded the stage. It was an impressive entrance. Now, if only they could keep the interest of the Fall Out Boy fans they’d won over. Nick’s clothes were a good start, AJ’s too. Patrick’s eyes went back to Nick, to the formfitting leather pants. Patrick stared and wondered how he’d missed those 10 minutes before. He shrugged off the thought and smiled in appreciation.

Everybody, yea.  
Rock your body right.  
Everybody, yea.  
Rock your body right

Patrick heard the nerves behind Brian’s voice. The audience shouldn’t be able to detect it, but to a trained ear, Brian’s voice screamed “terrified”.

Backstreet’s Back. Alright!

 _There_ , Patrick thought. _Get all four of them together and the nerves go away, at least the audible nerves_.

Nick made it through the first two songs without a glitch. Most of his nerves had disappeared. As long as there were Backstreet fans in the audience cheering them on, it didn’t matter. Their enthusiasm would get him through the shows.

The music to PDA started and it was time to step-dance down the lit up steps in the dark. Nick loved it, though; they hadn’t had time to practice the steps in the dark yet. With a little luck, Nick made it down the steps in one piece. It was time for sexy dancing right in front of the audience. Nick was in front of the Fall Out Boy side.

We’d be at the club, the restaurant  
the grocery store or the movie  
Kissing and touching with my  
hands all over your booty

Nick concentrated on keeping the steps in time with the words as well as the appropriate hand gestures (grab, grab).

Turn right. Thrust.

Whatever it is, we is  
I love it truly  
Your P-D-A-A-A

Face center. Wiggle. Thrust.

Your P-D-A-A-A

Turn left. Thrust. Patrick. Patrick and the others were watching from the side of the stage. Nick flashed Patrick his sexiest half-smile that drove all the fans wild then started exaggerating his hip movements. Even if Patrick never knew it was for him, Nick flirted with Patrick the only way he knew how: sexually explicit dance moves and bedroom eyes.

Patrick’s face burned and his body reacted as he watched Nick break away from the synchronized moves of the group and off into his own little world of thrusts and shakes. Patrick had never seen anyone who could move like that, at least not without looking like they were trying. Nick moved effortlessly, and those pants showed off everything. Patrick was infatuated and lost track of how many songs Backstreet had sung. Before he knew it, the lights went out and a video was playing on the screen the Backstreet Boys had jumped through.

“What the fuck? A Movie?” Pete yelled. “This is a fucking concert!”

Patrick looked at Pete. Pete’s face was scrunched up in disgust.

“We’ve had videos play before, Panda.”

“But this even has a preview warning. Look! Fast and the Furious… with Howie? What the fuck?” Pete was confused and only slightly amused (though he’d never admit it).

“Aww. Look at him trying to look all tough!” Joe cooed. _He looks kinda hot in that car_.

“It may add a few points with the fans,” Andy added.

Pete rolled his eyes. He really didn’t want to admit Andy was right, at least not at the moment. Maybe later. But for the moment he wasn’t willing to admit the Backstreet Boys were anything other than a shitty boy band.

Patrick looked between Pete and what was happening on stage. Pete’s eyes were slitted, his lips pursed, and his arms folded across his chest. Pete was adorable when he was jealous. Pete glanced at Patrick, and Patrick just smirked. Pete, like a tantrumy toddler, stuck his tongue out at Patrick. Pete was acting like Bronx. Patrick smiled wider.

If I could show you  
There’s no risk of  
Being left alone  
Would you let your past go?  
I’ll take it slow  
Because there’s no need to rush when I know

Nick’s beautiful, light crescendo caught Patrick’s attention. “Beautiful.” Patrick’s jaw dropped.

“What’s that?”

Patrick turned towards Pete’s voice. Pete was pouting now. Patrick leaned his head on Pete’s shoulder, tilted his head up, and looked at Pete though his eyelashes. “Jealous?”

“N…” Pete stopped and scrunched his face up. “Yes. Very. I don’t like you looking at other guys. It kills me a little. You’re _my_ Patrick.”

Patrick’s lips twitched up a little. “I am. But you’re not my Pete anymore. You’re Ashlee’s Pete. It’s not fair. I love you, Pete. I always will.”

“But?” Pete asked hesitantly.

“But nothing. That’s just the way things are now.”

While the group sang ‘Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely’, Nick glanced to the side of the stage in time to see Pete wrap Patrick in his arms and slow dance with him.

Guilty roads to an endless love  
There’s no control, are you with me now?  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me

Nick’s voice cracked on the last word.

Patrick opened his eyes and glanced over Pete’s shoulder. He met Nick’s eyes.

Tell me why I can’t be there where you are  
There’s something missing in my

Nick looked away and bowed the other three as they harmonized the last word.

Heart

Nick’s heart sank. He knew he shouldn’t be feeling that upset. After all, he didn’t know Patrick from Adam. Nick sighed. It wasn’t Patrick that was causing that feeling. Seeing Patrick dance with Pete caused painful memories to surface. Nick’s head couldn’t handle all the shit going through his head. He went on autopilot until started into ‘Undone’. It was the painful words of the song Nick had begged to get on the record that snapped him out of his funk.

This constant echoing   
In my head,   
I'm spinning round   
You seem so unaffected   
While I go on in this hell   
  
Take our pictures off the walls tonight   
I don't wanna see you no more   
I don't wanna feel you no more   
Take our memories, throw them all aside   
I hope you finally get what you want   
Now you know

Nick smirked at the painful truth: Caleb was still in control of Nick’s emotions. Caleb had fucked Nick up so bad that there was no room for his brain to think about things rationally. Nick glanced back over to the side of the stage. Patrick was nowhere near Pete. _Maybe_ , Nick thought, _I was seeing things. Maybe Patrick dancing with Pete was just a hallucination my brain came up with to fuck with me more. That seems like a much more logical explanation. I’ll go with logical for once. Yea, I’ll try that._ Nick smiled inwardly and chose to stay present for the last 20 minutes of their portion of the show. He got caught up in the energies the Backstreet fans and Backstreet haters were sending. Nick just enjoyed himself.

While the “Credits” video was playing, but before the encore, Nick snuck over to Patrick. “Hey, can I still talk to you later? Like, maybe immediately after the show? Can we sneak off and chat? Please?”

Patrick nodded at Nick, confused by what was going on.

“Cool. I’ll come find you after the show,” Nick said with a wink.

“I’ll… I should be in our dressing room, just so you know. It’s easier to veg out and stuff.”

Nick smiled. “Cool. I gotta go finish out our set so you guys can go on. See ya!”

Patrick grinned. Nick was quirky, but Patrick liked it. Patrick watched the four men go back on stage and sing their last song that silenced the entire crowd when they sang their a cappella four-part harmony at the end. The song ended. There were a few seconds of silence before the crowd erupted into thunderous applause.

“Holy Shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from the following Backstreet Boys songs were used this chapter:
> 
> Everybody (Backstreet's Back)  
> PDA  
> This Is Us  
> Show Me The Meaning of Being Lonely  
> Undone
> 
> Straight Through My Heart is the finale song. I highly suggest finding a live version of the song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RLPpm-SRDVM) and listening to those last harmonies.
> 
> Videos referenced for this chapter:
> 
> Intro:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7VF4Jn_bdi0
> 
> Howie in Fast and the Furious:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DdV0ztV4UiM
> 
> The rest of the movie videos (in case you wanna check them out:
> 
> AJ in Fight Club:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_27W0V8m_44
> 
> Brian in Enchanted:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cu378akOkhQ
> 
> Nick in The Matrix:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=spz-0I9B5ew
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own any rights to the movies, videos, songs, or people in this chapter. All rights belong to those who actually own them (which is not me). I hope you enjoyed. I do highly suggest watching the videos, though.


	8. Done the Impossible

Pete continued to curse under his breath. It was horrible: That was _actually_ a good show. Worst of all, Pete was happy it went well. He knew a happy crowd was better for Fall Out Boy to deal with than what the crowd had started as. “Son of a bitch.”

Patrick was at the edge of the curtain taking several deep breaths. He hadn’t been so nervous in years; it felt like he was about to sing in front of a crowd for the first time.

“Yo, Rickster, you ok over here?” Joe asked as he walked over and put his hand on Patrick’s shoulder. Patrick nodded. “You sure? Because you’re looking a little more pale than usual.”

Patrick punched Joe’s shoulder. Joe laughed.

“Alright. You’re good. Just try not to think about the crowd before we go on. Try thinking about puppies or kittens or weed or something. You know, something with feel good emotions tied to it, but nothing sexual. Man, you don’t _want_ that problem, too.”

Joe walked away. Patrick panicked. “Fuck.”

Patrick hadn’t even thought about thinking of sexual things until Joe mentioned it. But now…

 _No_ , Patrick thought. _Not sexual. Cute. Soft. Sweet. Feel good. Puppies. Kittens. Cotton candy. Jazz music. 80s movies. Labyrinth. David Bowie. Tight pants. Hot blonde. Good dancer. Thrusting. Sweating. Nick._

“Damn it!” Patrick hissed. “Ok. Try again, Patrick. Puppies…”

“Hey, Patrick. Show time,” Andy said as he grabbed Patrick’s elbow and ushered him to the stage.

“Fuck,” Patrick swore again. _Maybe if I ignore it, it’ll go away on its own_.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Nick stripped as he walked from the door of the changing room to the shower. He washed quicker than usual so he could get out front to watch the Fall Out Boy show. It only took Nick five minutes to finish his shower. He dried off, pulled on some jeans, grabbed a hoodie, and headed out to the audience.

Nick couldn’t believe he was standing in the audience going unnoticed. Yet, there he was, a few rows back, staring up at the stage as Fall Out Boy took the stage and started their portion of the show. Nick also had a hard time believing that grown men would _willingly_ wear pants that tight. Although, Nick had to admit the three out front made it work, especially when Patrick moved his guitar to the side. Nick got an eyeful of the nut-hugging wonders. _No wonder Patrick could hit those high notes_ , Nick idly thought and grinned to himself.

Am I more than you bargained for yet?  
Oh, don’t mind me I’m watching you two from the closet  
wishing to be the friction in your jeans.  
Isn’t it messed up  
how I’m just dying to be him?

Nick couldn’t suppress his eye roll as he watched Pete come over and nuzzle Patrick’s shoulder. Nick closed his eyes and shook his head. _Of course this would be when I can finally understand the fucking words to the song_.

Nick looked back at the stage in time to see Patrick look right at him, give Nick the same smirk as before, before he broke into:

We’re going down, down  
Doo bee doo bee doo wow  
And sugar we’re going down swinging.

Nick looked around the audience. Had no one heard what Patrick just sang? The audience wasn’t laughing. They all reacted the same as they were a few seconds prior. Nick looked back at the stage. Patrick winked at Nick and continued to sing the rest of the song without changing back to the original words. At least, Nick was fairly sure of that.

A couple songs later, or maybe three or four (Nick had lost count), Nick realized he’d been concentrating on Patrick’s package again (which is why he lost count of the songs in the first place). But, come on! He’s only human, and when a package that incredible wiggles in front of your face, you pay attention to it! At least, that’s what Nick told himself.

Peroxide princess, shine like shark teeth

Nick jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“You’re going to get yourself mauled, Nicky.”

What if I peaked early

Nick looked down at AJ. “I haven’t been spotted yet except by the package. I mean Patcrotch. I mean… FUCK! That cute little thing wiggling his hips like nobody’s business up there is the only one who has spotted me. Well, him and you, obviously.

Does your husband know?  
Does your husband know?  
Does your husband know-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh?

“Man, that boy’s got some pipes,” AJ yelled over the noise from the screaming crowd, staring at the stage.

“Yea,” Nick beamed.

“But listen, Nick,” AJ spoke close to Nick’s ear, loud enough for only the two of them to hear. “Just because he looks and sounds like an angel, doesn’t mean he is.”

Nick glanced at AJ and smirked.

“And Brian is going to have a fit if he finds out you’re lusting after Patrick’s, um, package.”

Nick barked out a laugh. “Man, B would throw a fit if he heard you say ‘lusting after Patrick’s package’.”

“Promise me you’ll be careful with this kid, Nick. I mean it. We’re all worried, and Patrick is exactly the kind of thing that could send you back over the edge.”

“Or maybe,” Nick answered without taking his eyes off the stage. “Maybe he’s the angel that’ll fly me to safety.”

“Nick…”

“Dude, I’m kidding. C’mon, I just met the guy. He looks like Caleb. That’s a sign of danger even I can recognize. We’re cool.”

“Cool. Then I’ll trust you,” AJ said with a half-smile. “Hey, I actually know this one! ‘I’m a leading man, and the lies I weave are oh so intricate. Oh so intricate’.”

“ _That’s_ what he’s singing?” Nick yelled.

AJ nodded and laughed. “Yea. What the hell did you think he said?”

“Something I knew couldn’t be right, but could never hear anything different.”

AJ cocked an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Yea. Something about emos and cats. Patrick just needs to learn to enunciate. That’s all.”

AJ chuckled. “Or maybe you just need to clean out your ears.”

Nick and AJ were still chatting when Nick heard familiar music. “No way!”

“What’s up?” AJ asked.

“Dude, don’t you hear it? It’s Journey!” Nick’s face lit up. He started dancing, jumping, and singing at the top of his lungs.”

Don’t stop believin’  
Hold on to that feeling

AJ put his hands on Nick’s shoulders and tried to hold him still. “Nick, calm down. People are staring. We don’t need to get mauled.”

Nick shrugged AJ’s hands off and continued jumping but stopped singing. Nick was so into it that he didn’t notice they were singing a different tune until it was almost over.

Dance, dance  
Dance, dance  
Dance, dance

Nick looked up as the song ended. Patrick was smiling down at him, sans guitar.

“So, we’ve all had an amazing time tonight.” It was the first time Patrick had spoken on stage. “You guys have been such an amazing crowd. I really hate to see this end. Unfortunately, it must. But before we go, we have one last song for you. For those of you who don’t know us, we always end our shows with this song. It’s become a tradition for Fall Out Boy shows. So, again, thanks for being amazing. Thanks for putting up with us tonight. We’ll see you next time.”

Nick stayed where he was long enough for Patrick to grab his guitar and begin the song before He grabbed AJ and left the crowd.

“I hate to admit it, but that loud mouth knows how to work a crowd,” AJ grumbled once they were safely backstage. “But I think… I think we may have just pulled off the impossible.”

“Unless there’s a riot in the next few minutes,” Nick said, smiling, sweating, and panting. “I think you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from the following songs were used this chapter:
> 
> Sugar, We're Going Down - Fall Out Boy  
> Headfirst Slide Into Cooperstown On A Bad Bet - Fall Out Boy  
> Don't Stop Believin' - Journey  
> Dance, Dance - Fall Out Boy
> 
> I do not own any rights to the movies, videos, songs, or people in this chapter. All rights belong to those who actually own them (which is not me). I hope you enjoyed. Fun things are happening soon. Stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, feel free to leave comments to let me know what you think.
> 
> Also, if you don't like it, or you feel something needs fixed/altered, please feel free to leave me a comment with notes about it. I want this to be as good of a story as I can make it.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> XOXO
> 
> This story is based around real shows and real dates from one or both groups. I've tried to keep this as close to real as is possible when writing fiction about straight band members, but several things have been altered. First tour dates are from the end of the Blink-182 tour which Fall Out Boy was an opening act.  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> P.S.  
> I'll try to get a pic up of the promo poster.  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> *Tags will updated as the story goes along. I don't want to give too much away.


End file.
